And will you fall in love again?
by kimisaur
Summary: Two werewolves; One girl. How much more complicated could it be? Much, Much more. Throw in a hungry vampire, a jealous best friend and a new addition to Jacobs pack. What do you get? Drama. SethxOC CollinxOC werewolfOCxhumanOC vampireOCxhumanOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Cali bit the insides of her cheeks.

Today was her first day at La Push High School. Terrifying, I know. She was new here at La Push but, she had already heard all of the stories about the Quileutes and such. Her aunt's fiancé had told her everything and everything she needed to know about anyone and anything. Of course, he told her about that group of tall, tan boys that lived in La Push but, she had only gotten a glimpse of them once.

_She had been walking along the shore at First Beach, shivering her butt off and hugging her self inside her older brother's jacket. Her aunt forgot to give her a spare key to the house so; she was locked out until she came back home. For the first ten minutes, she was sitting on the door step, doing what she was now. Cali, no matter how patient she claimed to be, couldn't sit still for long so now, she was wandering down first beach. The icy winds whipped her black locks of hair against her flushed cheeks. Gasping in a cold gust of air, her poorly-tied hair ribbon was caught by the howling winds._

_That was when she saw them in the forest, making it a bit hard to see them clearly. She wasn't sure how many there were but, she remembered noticing that there were three others that seemed like they weren't part of the larger group. They still looked like they knew each other but, there was something that was distinguishing them from the others. There was one female, a very beautiful one with hair darker and even prettier than Cali's, who looked like she was part of the group of three. Besides her, they were all males; tall and tan, just as her uncle-to-be told her._

_She almost forgot about her scarlet hair ribbon as she was trying to get a better look at them. What brought her back to reality was a large, tan hand weaving her hair ribbon out of a tree branch. She wasn't sure how the hand could reach so high but, surely, they weren't __that tall. Then, she saw his face. Well, part of his face at least. The boy's dark hair was falling into his eyes, not allowing her to get a good look at him._

_He was examining the ribbon with some sort of thoughtfulness and stroking it with his single finger. Bringing it up to his nose, he inhaled deeply and smiled, as if it pleased him. Cali almost didn't notice that the others had gone deeper into the forest and left the boy that had her ribbon behind. It seemed that when she noticed that they were gone, he suddenly did too and bounded into the forest, out of her sight._

_Cali stood there, in the cold wind, in the cold sand. She blinked at what she had seen—or __who she had seen. It was when the cold tide touched her ankle did she start making her way to her aunt's house. When she got there, she was grateful that her aunt had gotten home and turned the heater on high. Kicking off her shoes and throwing her brother's jacket on the couch, carelessly, she hurried to her room._

_That night, she dreamed about nothing but a tall, tan boy, the one that had her satin, red ribbon._

**Cali's P.O.V.**

A short, fourteen-year-old girl scanned the campus of La Push High School with her clear blue eyes. That girl, sadly…is me.

_Oh, come on! It's not like they haven't had someone new at their school before._ I thought to myself, annoyed. I could tell that news of my arrival had spread quickly. Moving from my roomy, modern home on the streets of San Francisco to my aunt's warm, little house hadn't been a very big change for me. They weather, at least, was somewhat the same but, the people…Oh, God. Back in the city, I went to a school where I could meet five new people a day and, now I was where I'd have to endure that same faces over and over again. Torture, isn't it?

Yes, as I told you before, I live with my aunt for now. My parents aren't here, just me and my big brother who is probably still snoozing in bed, unaware of the fact that he was going to be late. My mother and father were trying to find a house in Seattle but, for now, I'm, stuck with my aunt and her fiancé. I pulled my hood over my head as I heard a boy yell a cat call, probably because his friends dared him to. It's easy for me to read people, especially teens like myself. They're the easiest.

I looked down at the schedule in my hands and mumbled the room number of the first class I had, Math. "Oh! We've got the same class together," A chime-like voice rang out next to my ear. I turned my head to see a pair of deep green eyes reading my schedule over my shoulder. "You're new here, right?" The girl said, flipping her thin brown hair out of her eyes, smiling. "I'm Maeva."

This startled me. It seemed that people were perfectly comfortable with staring at me while they got their books out of their lockers but, I hadn't thought that someone might actually come up and talk to me. "Yeah," I breathed through my full pink lips, my head down. "I'm Cali."

The girl nodded and linked her arm into mine. "I know," She said. "People have been talking about you for the past three days. It's about time that I've seen the infamous Cali Lynn." I half-laughed at her but, surprisingly, I linked my arm on hers as well. "We should be getting to class." Maeva said, tugging me along with her.

Maeva was very…talkative, I have to say. Within the five short minutes that we walked to class, I learned that she was fifteen, owned three dogs, and she managed to include the story of her ex-boyfriend, all before we stepped through the door of the classroom. "We'll talk more after class `kay?" She smiled and took her seat, at the front of the class, next to a shy little blond-haired boy that blushed when she looked his way. I turned to the teacher, unsure of where I'd be sitting. Not taking her eyes off of a paper that she was grading for even a second, she waved her hand toward the back of the class, lazily and said, "Back row. Last open seat."

"Ah." I nodded, confused for a bit. How was I supposed to know which seat that was?! Then, that's when I saw it, my bright, red, hard-to-miss ribbon, tied neatly around the tall, black-haired boy's forearm.

**End of Cali's P.O.V.**

A boy, around the age of fourteen slumped in his chair, watching his teacher grade his late homework assignment. He was pretty sure that by now, his paper was stained with red ink.

Around his arm was a shiny, scarlet ribbon that he had found in the forest a few days ago. The scent on the ribbon was sweet and had some sort of a citrus aroma to it. Since then, he carried it with him every where. His friend, Brady, had made a few comments about it but, he knew that he didn't get it. To him, it felt as if he had to have the ribbon with him, or else he'd break down. He _needed_ it, I guess you could say.

Sam, the Alpha of his pack said that it had something to do with imprinting. You see, this boy is a werewolf, a member of Sam Uley's pack. He had gotten a bit confused when he was told this. He had imprinted on a _ribbon_? Sam only laughed and said that he might imprint on the owner of this ribbon. How the hell was he supposed to find the girl that owned the ribbon that was tied around his arm?

He looked up to see the teacher shake her head and mouth his name in disappointment. _Collin. _Math was his strong point and, he assumed that she was surprised to see him do so poorly but, even the best slip up sometimes.

For the past few days, he had been hearing things about a new student. Who ever that student was would have to sit next to him if they had math for first period. He looked over to the empty seat next to him and smiled. It would be nice to have someone new to mess around with at this school. He wasn't sure what the new student's name would be. All he knew was that it had started with 'Cal'. He listed the possibilities in his head silently. _Calvin? Callan? Cala? Calico?_ He shook his head, amused.

That's was when he saw her. _That_ was when he realized that she was the only one that could ever keep him grounded. That was when she was the only face he could see.

Now, he knew what Paul, Quil, Jared, and Sam felt when they imprinted: indescribable.

It was almost as if he had stopped breathing when the girl looked his way. He could tell, all the other guys saw her as nothing special but, to him there was no one that could be better. Her hair was long and black, falling down her back in loose, graceful ringlets. The eyes that had met his were a silverish-blue. She was slender but, not too skinny like most of the other anorexic girls around his school. She bit one of her rose-colored lips, looking a bit apprehensive.

He smiled as he saw her make her way down to the empty seat next to him. She didn't even take one look at him as she put her book bag down and took out her binder. Regardless, he was still smiling. By this point, he had almost forgotten all about the ribbon but, what made him notice was the scent that the girl gave off. It was exactly the same as the ribbon that was on his arm. He saw a black ribbon that was holding her hair up. He almost wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't been for the blinding fluorescent lights above that shimmered against it. He felt as if there was a force that was pulling him towards her.

"Hi," The boy said, stupidly as he saw her eying the red ribbon.

"Hey…" She said, quietly, still looking at the ribbon. "That…That's my ribbon." She looked into his dark brown eyes and blinked, dumbfounded. Had this been the boy that retrieved her hair ribbon from the tree a few days ago? She blinked again. He must be.

"Yeah…" He said, unsure. He knew it was hers, she smelled exactly like it but, how was he supposed to explain that to her? _Oh, I'm a werewolf and I have increased senses._ How idiotic would that be? He knew she'd be curious but, he didn't say a word; just untied the ribbon and handed it to her.

"Thanks," She said. Collin was caught off guard when she smiled at him but, he couldn't help smiling back. He watched thoughtfully as she replaced the thin black ribbon with the more fitting, scarlet one. She caught him watching her as she tied the ribbon in place. "I'm Cali," She said, simply, trying not to blush. There was something about his boy that she could not put her finger on.

"Collin," He said, a little puzzled by the tone in her voice. Wasn't imprinting supposed to be a two way thing? "Love at First Sight", isn't it? Then, he felt the pull again and, he was pretty sure that she did too because of the look that she had in her eyes. He smiled, satisfied, and took her pale, cream hand, bringing it up to his lips. The silver that flecked the irises of her eyes glimmered and her mouth fell open the tiniest bit, letting out a gasp. Her cheeks turned a light pink. "Pleased to meet you."

Cali was surprised when this boy, Collin was his name, kissed the back of her hand softly. Of course, this would probably shock almost any other freshman girl but, what caught her was how _warm_ he was—no, how _hot_ he was. It practically burned when his lips touched her skin but, in a good kind of burning. It made her feel safe, like sitting near a hot fire. Similarly, as she was sitting as close as she was to him, she felt warm inside the cold classroom that they were in.

That morning had left her with a million unanswered questions.


End file.
